


poem 2.

by Bigender_shitposter1



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen, self harm., self hate., slight dysphoria?, still kinda learning how to tag things.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigender_shitposter1/pseuds/Bigender_shitposter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just came to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poem 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem right? I'm writing this on a trampoline too. I'm pretty sure I'm mentally Ill but I don't know what I have.

My body is my body.  
Despite the feeling that some parts don't belong,  
It's not the wrong body.  
Despite the scars and fresh wounds,  
It's not broken.  
Despite the crazy pulsing through my veins,  
It's still me.  
Despite the horrible thoughts I tend to have,  
I still make an effort to make my friends smile.  
Despite the fact that some days I can barely function,  
I'm not less of a person.  
I'm not broken or wrong.  
I am me.  
I may be crazy, I may be self destructive,  
My body my feel like it's wrong,  
But I am still me and my body is still my body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saving up to get a binder lol. (I hope this shit makes sense.)


End file.
